Genus and species: Petunia hybrida.
Variety denomination: xe2x80x98Kakegawa S57xe2x80x99.
The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Petunia, botanically known as Petunia hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Kakegawa S57xe2x80x99. xe2x80x98Kakegawa S57xe2x80x99 originated from a hybridization made in 1997 in Kakegawa, Japan. The male parent was a phenotypically fixed F3 selection from a cross made in 1994 between two breeding lines, 4UK-1 (not patented) and P-1a (not patented). The female parent of xe2x80x98Kakegawa S57xe2x80x99 was an F5 selection known as 89S-829-1a-1a-1a-1 from a dwarf multiflora pink breeding gene pool. F1 seed from this cross was sown during the summer of 1997.
Two hundred F1 plants were transplanted to the field in Salinas, Calif. during the summer of 1998. Three lines were selected for further evaluation and vegetatively propagated. The three lines were propagated again in 1999 and evaluated for fixed characteristics and ease of propagation. Final selection of one line was made in Salinas, Calif. during the summer of 1999. The line was established as xe2x80x98Kakegawa S57xe2x80x99, and determined to have its characteristics firmly fixed.
xe2x80x98Kakegawa S57xe2x80x99 has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics after two years and four cycles of vegetative propagation and this novelty is firmly fixed. The variety has demonstrated stability during this time and has no inherent variation or off-types.